Open Your Eyes
by Enkei Reiton
Summary: AU. After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she only has Jake to turn to for comfort. However, even Jake can only ease the pain to an extent. This causes Bella to try to find Edward, only to meet an orange-haired boy who saves her from Victoria. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Twilight. Both are legally copyrighted by Kubo Tite and Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hey guys! You can call me Skid for short. This is my first fanfiction, and ironically enough, it's also my first crossover. Anyway, this story expresses the relationship that Bella and Ichigo might share if Ichigo were in Twilight. **

**It begins in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella.**

**Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she only has Jake to turn to for comfort. However, even Jake can only ease the pain to an extent. This causes Bella to try to find Edward, and what better place to start than the place their love was born - their meadow. There she unexpectedly encounters Victoria, only to be rescued to by a strange orange-haired boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. She decides to go with him back to wherever. So, where will this adventure take Bella?**

**Also, most of this story will be told from Bella's Point of View, however, some chapters will also be in Alice's, Edward's and Ichigo's POV because I feel that they will have some important thoughts over the course of the story that will play a crucial part in the plot.**

**Warnings: Mild Profanities, Gore and Violence - I'm not going to lie, some scenes of violence and gore might be highly graphic, but won't actually begin until the fifth or sixth chapter. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Numb**

BPOV

My gaze met with blazing red irises - ones I knew all too well. The eyes should have burned my to a charcoal briquette for the amount of sadistic intent in a single glare. Yet the pain did not come and neither did the fear - especially not fear, despite the smoldering flames that threatened to lick me from the solid confines of its owner: She, who intently crouches down into an unmistakable hunting stance, poising to lunge at me.

Victoria.

The name, even in mind, brings a vindictive sneer to my lips. I realize that it is quite similar to that of Edward's - my true love.

I gasp. Even the insignificant mention of Edward's name causes a sharp pain to rip through me. Instinctively, I clutch my body between my arms, in an attempt to hold myself together. It is futile - nothing could dull or ease the pain. Even after leaving Forks, the hole never healed; the pain ever-lasting until my death. Soon, I presume, as I stare fearlessly into Victoria's eyes. She stalks closer until we are only inches apart. A feral snarl rips from her chest and I know the pain will begin soon.

But I make no move to resist. Not because of its futility, but because death might numb the pain of losing Edward; offer some relief.

_ No! Bella! Don't you dare give up! Run!_

Finally. His beautiful voice pierces my mind, causing a smile to grace my features. The pain didn't matter as long as Edward's voice clouded my mind. I wasn't even aware if I was dead or alive. Alive, I assumed. Otherwise, the musical voice would not continue to plead, command, or urge me to run. But even if I wanted to the voice melted my insides. I couldn't feel myself.

I was oblivious.

Until, Edward's voice faded into the distance. No! I wanted to scream. I wanted to plead with him to stay with me, for without him I was nothing; he completed me. I couldn't do anything - not even move - except allow myself to drown in misery and loneliness. Wallow. It continued, until a voice resounded breaking my train of thought.

With a sharp stab of pain that the voice did not belong to Edward, I realized that I was traveling through a dense forest. I inhaled the musky outdoor scent, which oddly reminded me of Jacob. A small part of me wondered how Jacob was - I worried about him - but a larger part of me was preoccupied with the arms holding my figure. Deciding to move a bit, I readjusted position - wondering if whoever was carrying me would notice.

He did.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" The voice was rough but composed with and undercurrent of gentle, soothing concern. In a way it sounded almost musical - almost but not quite. Still, it was comforting all the same; it relaxed me and eased my tension a bit. Figuring that a verbal response was unnecessary, I simply nodded my head and sighed. The noise coming out slurred.

"Mmmmm" Apparently, the vague response was enough for him.

"That's good." He heaved a sigh, sounding almost relieved. I was surprised when he didn't ask more questions.

This thought brought with it questions to my mind: Who was he? Victoria? Where was I? The first made it quickly to my mouth as if it was a race to see which questions I asked first.

"Who are you? What happened to Victoria?"

No answer came for a while. I knew he was still carrying me but he seemed to be pondering his answer. What could be so difficult...? All I asked him was his name. Slowly peeking through my eye lids, I could see the indecision in his face. And then, it resolved. Looking through his warm amber eyes, the answer sounded like bells pealing.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and you don't have to worry about Victoria."

And in that instant, the pain dulled. The hole was not gone, but rather it had shrunk, shrunk to a bearable size. Finally, I was numb. I was able to breathe fully and my heart was more intact. I wasn't healed, but in that moment I felt almost happy. Alive.

Reborn. Not as if I was happy, but rather I could combat the pain, keeping it at bay. A new me.

I smiled at the thought. If I was going to spend my life without Edward, it would do me good to live it in a place where everything wouldn't remind me of him. A new place, with new friends and things to do. A new life. And thus, another conflict began. As much as I wished to live free of the loneliness and pain, a world without Edward wasn't a world at all. It seemed so empty without him; he had to exist no matter the consequences and risks.

The conflict played through my head like a broken record - never-ending and somewhat irritating. Yet, it was one of those things you could never push to the back of your mind. I was always there until it resolved.

Speaking of a situation being resolved, Ichigo never did mention what happened to Victoria. My forehead creased in a frown and then into a grimace remembering how close Victoria had been. The true fear had penetrated my mind. I was afraid, not for myself but for where my life could lead me to if I didn't die. I could see Edward again - a distinct possibility. If only I didn't die first. How close I had come to doing so.

Before the thought of Victoria returning escaped my lips Ichigo added, "You don't have to worry about Victoria because," I urged him to continue, "Victoria's dead." The statement was so final - it was truly the end.

The end for Victoria...

And, the end for me - today was the day I left my old life behind me.

Of course, I could never forget Edward, but I would no longer return to Forks, and I would no longer go by the name of Isabella Marie Swan.

From this day forth I would be known as Bella Swan Masen.

I would be...

Different...

And, new....

So, let the memories of my old life burn into the ashes from which I shall be reborn into a new person.

* * *

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Please let me know if you enjoyed the first chapter by clicking on that review button. **

**On another note, I plan to take this story pretty far. If you have any suggestions on how I should continue, please don't hesitate to let me know. All I want is for all my readers to enjoy my story. However, if you want Bella to be with any other male other than Edward, it won't happen because they are made for each other.**

**Other than that, I should update pretty soon. **

**- WindSurfer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Bleach are copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer and Kubo Tite.**

**A/N: Hey, thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapter. In this chapter Bella will get a special visit from someone, and her life will change drastically once again. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Similarities**

That was it. Ever since he rescued my pathetic life from Victoria, Ichigo had played an important role in my life. He was my best friend, my protector and my comfort. However, there was more to him than that; it was something words couldn't describe. As far as I knew, he could relate to me on a level none could - understanding and interpreting my actions perfectly.

Of course, I loved him insanely, as a brother, like Emmet or Jasper.

The guilt reared its ugly head at that thought. Even though, it had been one year since my disastrous eighteenth birthday with all its far reaching consequences, a sharp pain still ripped through my torso at any mention or thought of the Cullen's. It hurt badly to remember how I lost everything - my true love, my family and my future. Gone - just like that.

There was nothing I could do; so I did nothing and let the pain eat at me like maggots feeding on a corpse. Regardless that Ichigo was there - although he healed me as thoroughly as Jacob - the numbness only caused the pain to reside for a while.

It had been almost one year since I left Forks and came to live in Japan - one year since my life fell to pieces, never to be restored again.

The Cullen's were gone, never to return. I sobbed silently at this thought. Oh how I remembered their kindness and generosity towards me. Each individual Cullen had had their impact on my life. I had counted on each of them in a way to eternally be there for me, never turning their backs on me.

They did though. Every single one of them - they left.

Yet, I couldn't bring myself to hate them, nor even feel anger towards any one of them. Perhaps they left me, but I still loved them - they would always in my heart, be family. For that reason, I was unable to feel the hate for them; a hate that should have long overtaken my misery and loneliness. Hate for the Cullen's should have been my primary instinct but...

I loved them too much to not forgive them...

To me, they were everything.

So, what was I to them?

My thoughts were interrupted by a tall orange-haired boy who peeked in my room with a concerned face. He walked in when I didn't respond to his greeting, sitting on the bed, next to me. Silently, he wrapped him arm around me and I almost immediately buried my face in his muscled chest. Instinctively he tightened his hold on me and, held me as I recovered from my emotional breakdown.

"Hey," He was quite soft-spoken when he wanted to be, but he could also be quite loud-mouthed, "What's the matter?" His voice sounded genuinely worried; behind the words however, raged a vast pool of curiosity.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about the..." My voice trailed off into the distance - both he and I knew what the last word in the sentence was. It was the one word that didn't need to be said; the word that was so easily predicted by the sudden change of atmosphere in the house. It made me sad, and in turn it made him angry.

"I 'm so sor-" Ichigo was cut off mid-sentence. It was so strange for him to stop talking abruptly. This had never happened before - my only concern for him was that he seemed to vanish at times in the day, but he always returned. However, something seemed off about the way he stiffened and stopped his sentence immediately, a strange look flashing in his eye.

The flash was an emotion I didn't recognize - it had seemed irritated, angry, worried and apprehensive.

"Bella, we're going to be late for school." Jumping a foot at the sudden noise, I glanced at the clock. He was right; we were running late. Quickly putting my things together for school, I could feel his unfathomable stare piercing my back. It remained as I exited the house, as he followed me until we reached the driveway. That was where he stopped - stopped harshly at that.

"I left something upstairs," He muttered irritated at himself. "I'm gonna go get it. Go on ahead without me; I'll see you at school." For some reason, I found myself searching his eyes, before he turned away.

I was worried... Not a hint of kindness had remained in Ichigo's harsh expression.

Generally he was kind-hearted. But never in his face, had I seen disgust or revulsion towards any individual. I couldn't place my finger on it but something was amuck. Ever since, he cut off his sentence, Ichigo had been acting bizarre. Determined to find out, I headed single-mindedly towards Karakura High School.

Subconsciously, I remembered greeting my friends; internally my mind was working furiously to figure out Ichigo's change in demeanor. He wasn't in class, nor could I find him anywhere on the school grounds. Just like those other times, he had vanished. I promised myself he would return - unlike the other times however, Ichigo was gone for longer than an hour.

By the time school ended, I was panicking and insane with worry. Ichigo still hadn't returned. Who wouldn't be worried if their friend disappeared randomly, with no hints as to where they were.

A blaring horn on one of the most abandoned streets in town pushed the thoughts out of my mind. A large truck was heading at top speed directly towards me; I had no time to react. Instead, I braced myself for the crushing impact but it never came. I opened one eye and there he was.

Ichigo was standing directly in front of me, his hand firmly on the bumper of the speeding truck. My mouth was agape; I had known he was strong, he had to be to kill Victoria, but I had never known that he was this strong. His muscles rippled as he set the truck down gently and turned to face me. Before he could talk though, a strangled sigh of relief reverberated through the air from a tree. More sighs of relief followed.

However, before I could return my gaze to Ichigo, he was some ten meters away. I tried to lunge forward but he grabbed my hand and placed it at my side. At that moment a hiss emitted from behind me. I turned around to see the few, whom I thought I would never see again.

The Cullen's stood prepared to rip Ichigo shred from shred, if the need arose. They were crouched down, snarling at him - my safe harbor. He didn't feel so safe now; rather an evil aura was almost visible around him. Noticing the tension around him, I felt Ichigo let go of my arm, and try to calm himself down.

I wasn't paying much attention to him however. My eyes were beholding the beauty of the Cullen's, the familiarity of their faces. Love gushed out of me - I yearned to run up and hug each one of them, and tell them how much I missed them.

I couldn't - my body was locked in place, and I was sure that even if it wasn't, my movement would be restricted by the orange-haired boy behind me. Almost in response to my thoughts, he spoke.

"Bella."

It was the most anguish in a voice I had heard. Ichigo's pain cut me and I turned around to face him. His jaw was strained, his body violently shaking with anger. His muscles rippled but none of those insignificant details deterred my thoughts for long because a deep wound ran across his chest.

I instantly became woozy, and grasped at anything to steady myself - prevent me from falling. But there was nothing - nothing but me and him. The Cullen's still stood approximately five meters away but the pain in Ichigo's voice and his distant expression halted me from leaving his side.

"Bella," He started again, "We can't be friends anymore." The words cut me so deep - exactly like the time Jake had said we couldn't be friends because he was a werewolf.

"No!" My voice was pleading for him to stop this madness. "I don't care what you are, just don't. It doesn't matter if you're a werewolf or vampire... I just..." Tears were now welling in and streaming down my face. He couldn't just abandon me, even if the Cullen's were back. He was one of my best friends - he couldn't just pop in my life and leave.

"Bella, it's not about _what_ I am, it's only about what I indulge in. I can't hang around you anymore because you're not good for me." His voice was sharp; probably meaning to convey his message. But those words were so reminiscent - the same words Edward had said when he left. I wasn't even aware if I was standing or if I was even conscious. All I knew was that inside my head one phrase was repeating itself over and over.

'He's gone...'

I was only vaguely aware of two cool hands gripping me as I blacked out entirely, absorbed in my misery.

All I knew was that when I woke up, my best friend would no longer exist in my life and I wasn't sure I could bank on the Cullen's staying. And in that restless slumber, I drifted in and out of consciousness as my mind prepared for my awakening.

In truth, I didn't want to wake up; wake up to a foreign world because my support and love was gone. Eventually though, I realized that my sleep would end and I would be forced to face the harsh reality of the world. The world, which had turned into a mighty stranger for my truest love and life was gone. Despite that the Cullen's were here.

Why?

I would have to find out in the morning as the darkness consumed me entirely.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**A/N: Two things her:**

**1. To those of you who think that Ichigo is now gone from the storyline, he's not. Don't worry because Ichigo will return soon enough and be around until the end of the story. He, Edward and Bella are the main characters in this plot, and they will all have to be seen multiple times before the end of the story. **

**2. If you're wondering where Rukia is, she is in the Soul Society preparing for the Winter War. She will appear shortly, and Ichigo will most likely be paired with her.**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter is slightly longer, but I couldn't resist the temptation to write more. So this is what you get....**

**Also, this is the first time I have ever written anything in EPOV, so tell me if I'm doing it right or what I could do better. Remember if you don't tell me how to improve I can't.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Reasons**

EPOV

He stood still and unmoving, uncaring as my love began her slow yet unbearably painful fall towards the rain-streaked ground. Before she could completely tumble to the hard, dirty ground, my sister, Alice had Bella cradled in her arms gently. She was gazing at Bella with an immense love that closely rivaled my own love for the girl who had changed our lives.

Surely I was leaning forward resisting the urge to kiss her - on her forehead, behind her ear, at the hollow base of her throat and most certainly her lips. I yearned to press my own mouth to her soft, warm lips and hold her warm, feminine body into myself and never let go. In that moment, I wanted Bella in a way I had never before; my mind became frenzied at the utterly repulsing, yet pleasurable fantasies.

I heard my breathing becoming erratic and rough, the fantasies racing through my mind. Slowly, I made an effort to calm myself and my thought processes were once again coherent and my breaths were coming slow but evenly.

Had I been human my face would have flushed scarlet like Bella's. I glanced down at her curled body. She had changed - for the worse. I appraised the length of her body, it had lost approximately ten pounds - I didn't require a scale to see that - and there were large black bags under her eyes. With her pale skin, more white than usual Bella could have easily passed for a vampire. However, looking at her in Alice's arms, she seemed so fragile; my vulgar thoughts, if they became more than a fantasy, would have crushed the current state Bella on the spot.

I had to control myself, regardless of how badly I desired to feel her warm body against mine.

_Edward! Are you okay! You've been standing there gaping at Alice and Bella for the previous five minutes. Snap out of it!_

Jasper had awakened me from my reverie, with a sharp mental reminder of our current situation. I glanced upwards again at the orange-haired boy - Ichigo. He still stood there, no emotion displayed in his voice or face. Alice was also gazing at him and snarling violently, now that I had returned my full focus back to reality.

_How dare he? I don't care how justified he thinks he is by leaving Bella - he's going to kill her like we did. I'll rip him shred from shred and throw his carcass to the dogs where it belongs._

Of course Alice's thoughts were to be expected. She loved Bella, and was devastated when I decided to leave her in Forks - constantly berating me mentally, vocally and physically. Even her horrid visions of Bella if we left had no impact on me. I simply clung to my decision with firm obstinacy, on my idea of what was the correct and safest thing for Bella.

If there was some way I could have seen that this malnourished Bella was what I would return to, I would have never tried.

_Edward! Focus!_

Emmett's cry returned my gaze to Ichigo. I stared at him and tried to force myself into his mind, tuning out all the other thoughts of my family members. However, there appeared to be barrier in the form of a mental shield preventing me from reading his thoughts and Jasper his emotions.

Clearly he realized that we were attempting to penetrate his mind and turned his lip up into a mocking smirk at our failure. I felt like raging at him and crushing his jaw - never to smirk again, but Emmett had already rushed forward.

There was a resounding crunch - a violent one - and smoke began to rise from the trees Emmett had punched in his anger. He had missed a human, and he was now seething with rage. None of us seemed to be preoccupied with Emmett's boiling frustration - instead we were listening around us for any sign of the Ichigo. That boy I would surely kill, just as Alice had envisioned herself killing in her mind.

_Damn!_

That was the primary thought of my family as our target had escaped. Emmett clenched his fist in frustration and growled loudly, while the other members of my family including myself did the same except for Jasper. He was struggling to calm everyone down but didn't seem to be succeeding with the task at hand. We were infuriated at that boy for causing any harm to befall Bella.

But on that note, it pushed a more pressing matter to out thoughts - Bella.

Was she okay?

Instinctively, they all ran towards Bella, excluding myself. I was still battling with my conflicted emotions. Truly I loved her - she was my soul, my world, the core of my very existence. I would do anything for her -as I had at one point by leaving - safety. Yet, in leaving had I caused her to hate me eternally and move on.

No matter how firmly I clung to the resolve that if Bella didn't want me there I would leave - I couldn't. Without her I was nothing, as had experienced in the past few months.

"Edward, are you alright?" Carlisle's voice penetrated my thoughts. No, I wasn't okay - I was battling with my inner desire to stay with Bella because it was best for her, and I was losing. I didn't speak, I didn't move. I was frozen - a true statue of stone.

Distantly, I heard my family's voices of concern and worry. I simply ignored it, firmly fixing my eyes on a tree directly in my path and locking my jaw, preventing me from snapping at my loving siblings. The voices however, never ceased speaking with concern; my anger was at bursting point. I needed to think - an impossible feat with my family endlessly questioning my well-being.

"I'm fine!" I retorted, much to the abashment of my family. At the moment, I couldn't care less; my mind was to preoccupied with my sanity and Bella's well-being. Instead of apologizing, I continued my harsh phrase.

"Why do you have to care so much?" Alice and Esme let out a shocked gasp, and Rosalie's jaw locked and she seethed with quiet rage. "First, you had to care so much about my suicidal tendencies when I had just met Bella and now! It would be so much easier, if you left me alone!" I practically roared in their faces - my anger was so great, I could feel venom pooling in my mouth.

_No, Edward you can't possibly think that or want that. We care because we love you; you are much more than just another brother in our household. _

Alice's thoughts caught my unexpectedly. She thought that I believed myself to be a superfluous existence - I did.

"No Alice," I hissed, "I am merely another being in our family. My existence isn't essential to yours." She gasped. That had done the trick - she was aghast as were the other members of my family, especially Esme. On the verge of tears, she stood there, rooted to the spot staring far away. Her expression almost made me turn around and apologize profusely for my irrelevant and emotional outburst.

Almost, but it didn't quite hit the mark - I was much too angry.

I turned and retreated towards the dense covering of trees - my only escape into solitude. The voices of my siblings reached my ears. Desperate as they were with worry and concern for me, I disregarded everything they said.

Soon enough, I was racing through the forest, greenery flashing by me. However, with my vampire senses, all the objects were clear and defined. I didn't know for how long I had run, but eventually, I halted in the middle of a clearing - much like Bella's and Mine's.

I was immediately dampened by the thought. It isn't Bella's and Mine's, it _was _ours. I hated the use of the past tense; it made our love seem surreal. Despite that, I would have to be a fool to believe that Bella still felt as strongly about me as I did about her. After all I put her through, she must truly despise me. Yet, even then, she could not ever hate me as much as I hated myself - it was an impossibility.

I hated myself for leaving her, for putting her in danger, for meeting her, for everything I had ever done to her. And with that hate came remorse. Words could not describe how wholly miserable and lonely I was.

I was angry. Angry at the world for letting me meet Bella, angry at my family for letting me leave her. But denying that I was the angriest at myself would be blasphemy.

"No!" I roared as I attacked a nearby group of trees. They were all uprooted and thrown in various directions, causing smoke and debris to rise up from the ground. Never before had I flown into a rage like this, but I couldn't really bring myself to regret my angry outburst. It felt relieving, almost as if Jasper had dumped a marathon load of lethargy on me.

"Looks like someone has anger issues." A hollow voice stated from somewhere above. I glanced upwards, and there he was - the boy that had caused harm to befall my Bella.

Instinctively, a snarl erupted from my chest and ripped through the air. It reverberated menacingly throughout the air, but the boy didn't seem to be paying any attention to the noise. He appeared to be somewhere else at the moment - my opportunity to strike. I lunged for him, but where he stood there was only air. Before I could sense him, a cool rush of air blew past me, and I was pinned roughly against a tree.

Impossible!

No human could possibly fight a vampire and survive let alone walk away the victor. My body pinned against a tree was proof that it was indeed possible. How I could fathom to no end.

Almost as if he read my mind the boy stated casually, "Don't worry, you aren't weak - I'm just special, abnormal." Of course, how else would he successfully harm me?

"But," Not regarding my reaction he continued, "I'm not here to put you to shame or kill you. All I want is to deliver a message to Bella," I growled at the mention of her name coming out of this low-life's lips - though it still had no effect on him. "And you seem to be pretty close to her so... tell her something" He drawled superiorly.

"Why the _hell,_ should I care what you've go to say!" I hissed through my teeth. But I didn't get the stoic expression I'd been hoping for. Instead, his face was genuinely surprised, but there was definitely another emotion in his face that I couldn't recognize. It was seemingly sadness or remorse.

"Oh, I know you don't care, but if you value her life... Tell her that," Nothing could have prepared me for the words that came out of his mouth next. "I'm sorry and that it is truly the only way for her to remain safe." With that he was gone; I swore before he left he murmured an inaudible 'Thank You'.

I stood for a moment in stunned silence. So, this boy was leaving Bella for the same reason I did - to protect her. How alike me and him were, I couldn't fathom. He truly did care for Bella, and I couldn't bring myself to despise him. I was dimly aware that I was walking home, but my mind was processing the information that it had just been given. But many thoughts onslaughted my mind, the moment I entered the doors of my new home. I focused solely on Alice's - the most supportive of my siblings.

_Edward! Are you alright? You were gone for nearly four hours, I couldn't' see you and I thought that maybe you went to the..._

Her train of thought broke off and she looked at me with such a heartbreaking expression. Almost crying, her she was biting her lower lip and looking far past me. Slowly I moved forward and embraced her - she was startled at my show of affection but relaxed into my embrace after a while.

"I'm sorry." My voice was nearly inaudible but they would hear. I released Alice as the thought of Bella replaced my remorse with concern.

"Bella?" I was extremely apprehensive about seeing her - explaining to her why I left. Mostly I was worried about her reaction.

"Bella's still unconscious. Right now she's upstairs sleeping."

_Talk to her. _Alice thought, and it was all the motivation I needed. Flashing up the flights of stairs, I entered the room in which Bella was sleeping and carefully laid down beside her. I kissed her forehead numerous times, wondering if her heart would still be mine, when she awoke.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter, please take the time to review.**

**Finally, I'm going to post a Bleach story in a couple of days so be sure to check that out if Bleach is your thing. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
